Red Jacket
by Onesinglebird
Summary: They used to be a team, but then Hydra, death, Sokovia, Shield happened. After that, she left. Today, the Avengers suffered the same faith, a broken team. She never wanted Shield back in her life, but some wounds only heal with closure. Besides, can you really ever leave Shield? [After CA: CW]
1. Adam Lambert

**_Disclaimer: This story is fictional I don't own anyone, all rights to characters belong to Marvel Cinematic Universe. This story is based on the films and some events on there. I only own my characters, if they are not in the films, I made them up._**

 ** _I'm Portuguese, so English isn't my native tongue. Google translator will be my friend, so I apologize for any mistakes I might write._**

 ** _The events on this story will happening after Captain America: Civil War, I will mention some events from Avengers and Captain America films, but the main story is after CA: CW._**

 ** _I hope you enjoy! It's my first fanfiction based on films and Marvel too, so anything, you think that might help, please let me know!_**

* * *

Adam Jordan Lambert

Loyal Friend, Devoted Agent, Loved Son.

April 02 1986

January 31 2017

It was raining, was one of those sad winter days. She knew this day would come, but nobody is ever ready.

Dear Adam, a friend, a partner, a teacher. He taught her everything about knives and daggers… After all the hell he lived, he was in peace now. It was the only comfort, she had.

The graveyard was full, his family and friends, colleagues from S.H.I.E.L.D and also from the Army. Everyone was there saying their last goodbye, to a good soldier and an excellent agent.

She remembered a lot of faces, but that belong to a very remote past, one she had chosen to forget.

Time, lost in a moment, people leaving, all felt numb and blurt, near his grave were by now only, two or three people around. She started walking towards his grave, with every step the numbness becoming replace by pain. Two white roses on her hand, one from her, other from their deceased teammates. She placed them on top of his grave, feeling the memories flowing in her mind, all the good ones and the bad ones, their time before Hydra…when, they had been so happy. A time, that looking back was lost and seemed a life time ago.

Since, she arrived, she kept feeling a chill down her spine, like eyes were on her, in every move she had made. She couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching her, but perhaps was paranoia, since there had been a lot of agents and soldiers at the place and her alert mode was activated…however, something wasn't right. And then, she heard it, footsteps. Slowly walking into her direction, well, to be precise, high heels.

Brown high heels appeared on her field of vision, she didn't need to look up to know who they belong to. The only noise between those two women was the rain pouring down on their umbrellas.

"Did he suffer?"

The woman looked from the grave to her, breathe in and exhale. "No. He die sleeping."

The other woman never taking her eyes from the grave, sigh. "At least, one of us had a peaceful death."

A pause, a silence between both. "I didn't expect you to come."

This time, she looked at the woman with brown heels. She looked much older and tired then she remembered. Time, always catch us, no matter how much we run from it, in the end, it always catch with us.

"Why Maria?"

"It has been…three years… you knew S.H.I.E.L.D would be here." The woman with brown heels looked away, letting sink how much time had gone since…

"Despite everything, I would always come for them…" "For you… and even for that idiot."

That sentence, made the other woman smile a little. "Idiot you say? I will let Stark know you called him that."

"Hum… Like I care, Maria!" Such a lie, she need to know, deep down, she cared. "How is he?"

That made the other woman lose her smile. "Not so good. After what happened, it's just him, Vision and Rhodes. He … spends most of his time helping Rhodes in everything he can." She sighed. "But, you … just don't hear him making jokes anymore and he rarely leaves the base."

The other woman, let the words sink, before speaking. "Well. I guess … finding how your parents die, might have that effect." She paused, before adding. "If that had been with me … well I can assure you, Captain Patriot and his pet, would have been killed. Soooo, let us thank God for not everyone being like me!"

"You know things are not always as black and white as it seems." The other woman said sadly.

"Doesn't matter Maria. A betrayal, it's always a betrayal." This time, she looked right into the other woman's eyes.

They stayed glaring to each other a few moments, before she cast one last look to her friend's grave and said goodbye. "It was good to see you Maria. Send my love to Anthony." With those words, she started leaving, feeling the weight of someone who had just buried a friend, again.

The other woman watched her leave, feeling torn between old memories and the recently lost. With one final goodbye, she started walking towards the black jeep that was park, just outside of the graveyard.

At the same time, her brown heels clicking on the ground, tears were rolling on her face, and that woman with brown heels and pain written all over her face, was Maria Hill.

* * *

 ** _Authors Note_**

 ** _Thank you for reading!_**


	2. Meeting Maria Hill

**_Hello Everyone :D_**

 ** _I want to apologize for taking so much time uploading, but I usually don't have nothing written. I write when an idea comes to my mind, so sometimes I can upload really fast and others not so fast._** ** _Thank you, everyone who is following my story and made it as favorite! Crimson blood witch,_** ** _thank so much for your kind words! I will try!_**

 ** _I really hope I can be able to write something nice. I have an idea about what I want, and also know it will be a story which will take time developing. I will take some time until the main story. I wish a good night to everyone!_**

* * *

 **Two months later**

"You are brave! By this time, most people had die and you, oh you, just keep holding on. Amazing!" The man, keep walking in circles around her, analyzing her reactions, taunting her.

An agonizing scream echoed far away.

"You know, Agent Evans… Perhaps your friends aren't feeling so well, should we paid them a visit?" The man waited for an answer, but all he got was a murderous glare. "No? Not in the mood? What a shame!"

Another scream, that one could make anyone's blood freeze, such agony and pain. The man casted one last look to the woman and with a sadistic smile said. "Oh Agent Evans, how good lungs your brother has!"

That took a reaction from the woman. "You son of a bitch!" She screamed, trying ( in vain) to fight against the chains, that were blocking her to the chair. The man laughed and walked away.

"I will find you and I will kill you! You sick bastard!" She screamed with all her rage. Saying that, two men came into her way, to take her to the medical room. She fought, she kicked, screamed, but she knew nothing was going to save her from the following nightmare.

Emilia Evans, got up so quickly, that she felt from the bed. First thought was she was at her home, second one was it, had been a nightmare. No matter how many years had been, memories from Hydra, still plague her dreams.

Taking a deep breath, she got up and went washing her face, some cold water was a welcoming relief, cold was something that never bother her, sometimes people used to say she was immune to cold.

Time for breakfast, getting dress and going to work. It was a twenty minute walking, if it was raining she might doing it using the bus, otherwise, she liked walking.

After Adam's funeral, Emilia had expected to be followed or any contact from Maria Hill, but until so far, nothing. Which was odd. She had expected something, anything, so with the days going by, she had almost forgot about that meeting, almost! Because a small part of her was telling her, that she had seen some people on streets and cafes too often, but hadn't felt watch, so …

As usually, Emilia arrived early at the Bank, she was responsible for security protocols. She went to her office, looking into paperwork before starting protocol's simulation. She currently testing something with glass and compression forces.

The Bank she work for, was the third biggest in the world, the Prius Bank, she had a huge salary, every tools to work and access to the best technology to do digital and physical simulations. Emilia didn't love it, but it was good job and didn't involve killing people.

Today, was an ordinary day, like any other, she worked, had lunch, then worked, and finally left to go home.

And just like that, her ordinary day stopped being it. Sitting on her front steps, it was nobody else, than Maria Hill.

"Are you here to kill me?"

Maria made a face. "Good evening to you too Emilia."

The other woman hesitated for a second before sitting next to Maria. "What do I own the pleasure? May I ask you in for a cup of tea?"

"No need to be that polite! No I am fine outside."

"Why? You don't want to go inside and test your wiretapping?"

It took a second for Maria to understand what Emilia had just said. "YOU!" "Did you just said I bug your house?"

"Well, someone did! Because that interference with my tablet … well, give it away."

Maria smiled. Doesn't matter how many years you left Shield, once an agent, always an agent. "Well! Nice tablet you have! Even detects wires! Is it Apple?"

That made Emilia laughed. "No. It isn't Apple! Let's just say … well some habits just don't die easily."

"Thank you then, for the input. I will let our technician knows it!"

Emilia scowled. "I want that shit out of my house!"

"Why? It's for your own safety."

"Is that so? Then Maria, my next phone call will be to a sex line! I hope you enjoy listen!" Emilia smirked.

Maria gave her a glare. "You know I have more important things to do, then hear your phone calls!"

"Oh really? So that takes us to my first question! What do I own the pleasure?"

"Well, if you want to be precise, it was actually your second question. But who is counting, right?"

That statement was rewarded with a punch on Maria's shoulder.

"Did I hurt you? Oh dear, I am so sorry, what were you saying?"

Maria just rubbed her shoulder. "No matter how many years had gone by, you still a bitch!"

"No, no, just no. Not a bitch! A Fine Bitch!"

Both women laughed of that old joke. When they were reporting their mission to Fury, Emilia started arguing with him, when he called her bitch and she answer by saying, _not a bitch! A Fine Bitch!_ As the memory started vanishing from their minds, silence appeared.

"I need your help."

"Did you have any breach?" Emilia asked.

"No. It's not that. I didn't come to you about security protocols. I … just don't know what to do. What do you know about what happened to Avengers?"

Emilia thought for a moment. That wasn't what, she thought this asking for help could be about. "Not much. Someone tried to activate the Winter Soldier and framed him. Then, some Wakanda Majesty appeared in the middle. Anthony found out how his parents die. He fought with the captain star-spangled and everybody left. Well, not everybody Rhodes and Vision didn't."

"Hum! Not much you say. That's a good resume about what happened."

"So…You need my help in what exactly? Because I don't turn green and I don't have super strength. So…"

"No you don't. But you have other, resources. You must talk to Stark. I beg you! It has been a mess! He doesn't speak with nobody. He stays most of his time training Rhodes and building things, which I don't even know what!" Maria sighed. "He knows Steve Rogers is out there with all the Avengers fighting and he wants to do the same and every time something appears on the news, he… he just knows Rogers is behind of it. But he keeps it to himself and I know he is tracking bad people, and going after them. God knows how, since we are tracking him, but he gets away every time." Maria looked to Emilia. "Ross still fighting for the Accords, we are reaching a breaking point, because there is this idea of trying to find Rogers and the others but for that, Ross needs a team."

"And Anthony is in the middle of all of that, right?" Emilia asked.

"Yeah. He wants to find Rogers and Barnes, but that the same time, he doesn't. Ross is poising his head, and Stark lost all his confidence on Fury, so… I am concerned that …"

"Anthony goes after Rogers and someone gets killed. And that would be your breaking point." Emilia completed.

Maria got quiet for a moment. "I am not asking you to joining S.H.I.E.L.D again. Just talk to him. Seeing you again, might help him with his mind."

"Good, because I won't ever be S.H.I.E.L.D again. Everyone has a breaking point Maria, and mine was Sokovia."

"I know. On that day, we lost too much. And you and Raines leaving was our biggest lost. Civilians die, agents got killed during the evacuation, but your resignation was the worst blow."

"You better, than the most, know, I lived on a dark path, and I couldn't go there again. I was losing control Maria. I had to leave before it was too late."

"I know and you and Raines made the best decision, still, losing you both wasn't easy. Even Fury got a bit lost, sometimes he called for Raines, other times for you. After you left, he closed your office and let nobody had it. He took him a while before he assigned your office."

"Wow, that's deep Hill!"

"Really? It's impossible to talk to you about anything."

"Don't be sassy! If you miss me, just admit it, don't use Fury's name!"

"You know what? Go fuck yourself!"

"Oh babe, like someone doing it for me!"

Both look at each other and started laughing. Three years. Three years since both worked together for last time and also since Emilia Evans left S.H.I.E.L.D. They haven't see each other, for three years, despite sometimes Hill wanted to call her and Evans too. After all this time, some friendships don't last, but theirs was one of a kind, and just like that, time hadn't chance a thing between them. Three years looked like only yesterday.

Silence came between them. Emilia got up walking towards her front door. "I will talk with him. Send me the address."

"How? I don't have your number!"

"Hum." "Oh Maria, you always had my number!"

Maria Hill, smiled, and both exchanged a good night, with one of them, going home to finally have a peaceful rest, and other dialling a so knowing number.

"Hill?"

"She will do it, Sir."

* * *

 ** _Authors Note_**

 ** _Thank you for reading!_**


	3. Hello Anthony

_**Hello Everyone,**_

 _ **It's been a while :( I'm so sorry... I got a new job and having two jobs hasn't been easy! I didn't give up on the story, just life happened xD One more time, I'm really sorry it took so much time to upload! I hope you like the chapter :P**_

* * *

"Sir! I have Adriana Lima on the gate." "Should I let her in?" F.R.I.D.A.Y. asked. Tony Stark stopped his reading. _Did he just hear correctly? Adriana Lima? What the hell was that?_

"F.R.I.D.A.Y show me the camera." F.R.I.D.A.Y did what was told. The camera showed a small woman, brunette, dressing in a navy blue coat and black jeans, wearing a very wicked smirked on her face. "That's not possible!" He clearly was dreaming, just could not be! Asking for permission to get inside of Avengers Facility, that now only had an "S" from Stark, was Emilia fucking Evans! One small voice in his head asking if she was there to kill him, but she wasn't dress for the occasion…

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. That unfortunately isn't Adriana Lima, that's Emilia Evans. How did she fool you?" Stark was intrigued, was almost impossible to fool his security, but then, Evans expertise was security. That made him smiled. "Let her in, F.R.I.D.A.Y."

Stark stood up from his chair, tablet and reading completely forgotten, he had just found something much more interesting. The door opened and there she was, his protégé, wearing that damn smirked he had miss so much.

"Are you here to kill me Emilia?"

That only made her smirk more. "If I were here for that, I hadn't bother to knock… Besides, I'm not wearing my red jacket!"

Now was Stark time to smirk, as he started walking. "So, I will live one more day, thank you for your mercy, your highness!"

Emilia laughed at the same time, both finally hug. She had lost he concept of home, but hugging Stark was something familiar, almost as…

"Was it Hill or Fury?"

That made Emilia's brain started working again… "You wound me Anthony!" "Can't a friend just say hi!" She got his tablet, but before something might be found, Stark hurried up taking it from her hands.

"HEY!"

"That's not for your hands young lady!"

"Why not? Afraid I might watch your porn?"

"That's not… Wait! What Porn?"

Emilia smirked.

"Damn it! It was you! That wasn't funny! Free porn Emilia, free! What a waste!" Stark waved his hand in a dramatic way.

"Well, it was you who lost! I send that package with all my love."

"Love? You put on my address Tony Stank! Stank!"

"Oh C'mon, you have to admit it was funny!"

"Oh right! Hilarious! Rhodes didn't shut up for a week calling me that!"

"Don't be a grumpy old man Stank!"

Stark shoot her a glare. "Not funny kid!"

Both look into each other eyes for a few moments, before Emilia answered his previous question. "It was Hill."

Tony's eyebrows raised. "Well. I knew that deep down Hill cared for me." "I am touch!"

Emilia smiled. "You should be, There are not many people which Maria likes."

"I'll send her flowers!" Tony motioned for Emilia to sit down. That made Emilia rolled her eyes.

"So…" Tony started. Both sitting across each other.

"Right, so…" Emilia continued.

Tony sighed. "Just..asked me what you need to tell Hill. Go ahead!"

Emilia hesitated for a brief second, before thinking, _hell with it_.

"So…How is Rhodes?"

That made Tony become more serious. "Walking. Almost as good as new!"

"That's good to hear."

Tony agreed nodding. "Next question, please."

"Oh, c'mon Tony! Don't be like that! Hill contacted me, she is worry about you. You have been acting like Indiana Jones!"

Tony huffed. "Indiana Jones?"

Emilia growled. "You got my point! What the hell is wrong with you?" She exploded. Tony was about to speak when Emilia gave him a look. "I'm not done! Trying to be Superman and sneaking on S.H.I.E.L.D? What's your point?" She stood up and pointed a finger to Tony's face.

Tony pointed to himself. "Can I speak now?" Emilia waved her hand. "I'm not trying to be Superman, I'm more a Batman guy, anyway. The avengers are over, but there still work to be done!" Tony gave her a forced smile. "Simple as this!"

"Then, why has S.H.I.E.L.D approach me? It's been three freaking years!" Emilia exclaimed.

"Did ever occur to you, that S.H.I.E.L.D. hasn't stop following you?" Tony pointed it out.

" Have you ever…"

"Of course not!" Tony got up, coming to look through the glass windows. Emilia sighed and joining him. "I'm sorry. It's just…"

Tony glanced to Emilia. "Believe me, I know." He hesitated before asked. "How do you do it?"

Emilia's jaw clenched slightly. "Do what?"

"Keep forward. Your team is death, apart from Raines. How do you keep going? Tony sighed. "Mine is broken, betrayal… We are hurt and there isn't no turning back." A moment of silence. "I don't know what to do! It's been almost half a year…"

Emilia put a hand on Tony's shoulder." Time. Time is the key! Until then, stop to think. Reorganize your heart and mind. And then, everything goes to the right place."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because, I have been where you are."

Tony smiled. "Have I told you, how much I missed you?"

Emilia bumped her shoulder on his. "Your charm don't work on me!"

"And never will!" He thought for a moment before decided to show her what Rogers and the others have been doing. "Ems. I have something I would like you to see."

"Ok."

After Stark and Rogers fight, the last one rescued every Avenger that had been arrested by Ross. Stark thought it right, Rogers and the rest were working together, on the shadows, saving and rescuing anybody who needed. Sometimes there were witnesses saying it, another times were patterns, who gave it away.

Stark had F.R.I.D.A.Y. looking for news, anything that could be related to them. He wasn't sure if it was curiosity, need, or just collecting evidence against them. He really could not stop Ross, who had talk with him to try to put a new team and together catch Roger's team.

Tony hadn't forgive him, he was still hurt and feeling some rage, he didn't want him death but he wanted him to suffer and the last time he had lost, without even know he had something to lose…

"What made you stop?"

"What's the point? Should I go and kill Rogers? Should I arrest him until the other come for him?"

"He sure deserves to die, but revenge isn't the answer."

Tony stopped to look to Emilia, a haunted look on her face gave it away." Speaking from experience?"

"Yes, I am. Revenge doesn't bring peace or any sort of justice... It's just a few more bodies to add to the ones you have killed."

Tony let the words sank. Emilia, knew, above all people what was to want revenge, she had it and nothing repaired how much and who she had lost.

Even time hasn't heal some wounds, some were just too deep, near the bone to heal… but she had learn to live with them.

"I don't think I have it in me!"

That made Emilia give a small smile to Tony." That is really peaceful to hear! Once you kill someone, you cross a line you can't take."

"Unfortunately sometimes, someone needs to do it."

"Indeed Tony. Indeed!"

"So… time flies, people die… Is there any chance of you tranquilize Hill?"

"I don't think there is a reason for alarm… I still hope those Robocops you are making are for protection, just in case someone evil appears, right Stark?"

"Right, Evans!" Tony gave emphasis to Emilia surname, just to piss her off.

Not far from it, in other facility. "Sir. I have confirmation that Emilia Evans is inside of the Avengers' Facility."

There was a man, looking through glass windows to the main street. "Thank you agent Xavier. That will be all!"

And with those words the agent left. "Is there any chance, she might be back, Hill?"

Maria Hill was in Nick Fury's office, sitting on a chair discussing the last details about a mission when Agent Xavier arrived. "I don't believe she is, Sir. She made it very clear."

"Perhaps Stark can convince her! How are we on Rogers?" Nick Fury left his thoughts and joined Hill.

"Nothing new Sir. He and Maximoff went to the fruit market. Falcon and Hawkeye left this morning, I have someone following them." Hill reported.

"What about Romanoff?"

"Not much, appears she has been training and meditate. Apart from that, there isn't one single appearance from her."

"Good. Keep following them Hill. Let us still keep this a secret."

"Sir, Stark has lost all trust on us, should we really keep this from him?"

"Tell him won't bring anyone peace, and besides do you really believe he hasn't an idea where they are?"

Hill smiled. "No. Perhaps he knows as much as we do."

Fury gave her a nod. "Too smart for his own good. Hill that file, only for my eyes and yours!"

"Yes, Sir." Hill stood up and left the office.

Days went by, sun coming and cold leaving. Life going by, S.H.I.E.L.D went on missions, Stark kept building technology, Rogers ant the others catching Hydra's members, who had running away or never went found … And Emilia Evans waking up every day and keeping her routine. Life seemed peaceful, almost in synchrony with the world.

It was a beautiful sunny day. The barbecue smelled like heaven, Raines was in charge of it, he was the Master Chef, Emilia didn't know nobody who cooked as good as he. It wasn't a routine, but now and then, they tried to be together and catching up.

Emilia wondered how did he do it, being an ex-agent, life wasn't nice, everyone had dark times, but Isaac Raines, found a job, got his own business and found a wonderful family.

His wife Samantha, knew the hell they had lived, on other hand Jasmin only knew some things. Samantha often called Emilia to check on her, that was one of the things Emilia always respected about Samantha, with their partnership and friendship she had with Raines, not one single time, she had felt like Samantha didn't respect her or pity her.

Not many people have the ability to understand the kind of relationship she and Raines had and not feeling a single trace of jealousy. Thank God, because being Jasmin godmother might had been awkward.

Tonight's menu was chops with sweet mashed potatoes and carrots, and for desert a gorgeous chocolate pudding that Jasmin made. Emilia brought the wine and the starters, they never let her bring nothing, except if it was for Jasmin. Every time Emilia need to travel on work, she always bought something to Jasmin.

The dinner went smooth and fun like always, Jasmin went to her bedroom and left the adults alone. They were sitting outside under the front porch, Raines house was a small detached house, with a beautiful garden on the backyard.

"I need to ask you something Ems. Has S.H.I.E.L.D. ever contact you since we left?" Raines asked.

Emilia stopped drinking her wine, "When had they reach you?"

That made Raines arched an eyebrow. "You too?"

"Who reach you?"

"Hill. You?"

"Same."

"Fucking Hell! About Stark?"

"Shit! Same thing!"

Both went into deep thought until Samantha spoke. "I guess, you both are about to go back to S.H.I.E.L.D …" Saying that, she left to bring more wine, because they were going to need it!


	4. Leap of Faith

People looked, some curious, others checking for threats. Every single time she walked with Raines, people looked, not just because he had a face like Jensen Ackles or because he had the same body as Jason Statham. Isaac Raines was that person, who could intimidate an entire room without saying a word.

An Agent guided them all the way to Fury's office. When they got inside, of course Hill was there and her smirked only made Emilia more pissed.

It was odd being at that office, she felt like she didn't belong there, like the person standing there was a shadow of what she used to be, a stranger, an outsider...

The meeting was as smooth as it was expected, after Raines and Emilia conversation on his porch, they had been contact by S.H.I.E.L.D for a meeting about Stark. Until so far nothing new, Raines talked with Stark too and had the same opinion as Emilia.

At the ending of the meeting, conversation turned into a more dark direction, Fury started talking about old faces from Hydra, until so far, it was limited intel about whereabouts, but they were close to tracking some enemies which with Avengers fall out, made some mistakes.

The answer was the same, both Emilia and Isaac said they weren't interested, leaving no doubt to discuss, with the meeting coming to an end, both said goodbye and left.

Fury saw it coming a mile away, but he knew with time, that idea would haunting both of his agents. All he had to do, was waiting.

Days went by, weeks flew, and Raines could not shake Fury's words, he knew he was being played, he knew, but deep down when he left S.H.I.E.L.D after the Sokovia incident, a small part of his mind always wonder how things could had happened if he had stayed.

Raines knew that thinking about old wounds, was pain, nothing of good could come from it, but sometimes he caught himself lost in memories, analyzing everything that could had been different, one more life saved, one more agent killed...

All of it, brought pain and sorrow, but no matter how much he tried, his past always haunted him, the only happy memories were the ones with his family and sometimes even those weren't strong enough to make him live, comparing with his past.

Emilia got a few bad nights of sleep after Fury's meeting, but alcohol gave her some peace of mind. She could not be an agent again, so much death and lost around her, she could not handle it.

Despite the fact that, the more death surround her, the more she killed without feeling a damn thing and that was one of the reasons she left. Emilia remembered very well, losing control and killing a room full of Hydra's agents a few days before Sokovia, even Raines wasn't able to stop her.

Rage, anger, revenge, were what made her blind, losing control was not an option, sometimes even innocent people got hurt because of her blindness...

So how could she be an agent again? Fury made a good case, but Emilia didn't feel strong to go again on that path, last time had been brutal, cruel ... Every time she closed her eyes, all her deaths and victims came back to haunt her. It was messy, scary ... And that was her last thought before alcohol took her mind.

* * *

"Repeat Team Bravo!" Silence from the other line. Not a single sound. That wasn't good.

Everyone on the room was working on to find their team location. Team Bravo was a S.H.I.E.L.D. team specialized on prisoner's extract. Their mission was to track down two civilians engineers that got missing near a suspected location from Hydra's cells.

It was a mission with a certain risk, but nothing serious, so when one of the civilians got shot in the head and Hydra agents appeared on the scene, everyone knew that shit was about to happen.

After a few minutes of gun shots and Team Bravo reporting to Hill their situation, silence came from the ear buds ... That only meant one of two things, the team was dead or got captured, neither was a good option. Not only the civilians were most likely death, but now there was a missing team. _Fantastic_ Hill thought, her day just got from shit to fucking shitty!

Almost one month later, everyone on S.H.I.E.L.D. kept talking about the fantastic rescue of Team Bravo made by Steve Rogers and his team. People didn't know how they found them, but everyone was grateful for it. Some thought Captain America and the others were still working for S.H.I.E.L.D., some believed that Captain was in the right place on the right time.

Truth was Fury might had contacted Steve Rogers asking for help, after all Stark wasn't the only one who received a phone as a package… but for now, was best if some secrets keep being secrets.

* * *

On other place in the world, far away from here, into a bed surrounding by glass and a massive forest, a man woke up. Confused, tired, and scared. The first thing his eyes saw was white uniforms. "Welcome back Mr. Barnes."

Two hours later, a phone call was made to Steve Rogers with the news that his friend was free from the Winter Soldier project that was in his mind, it had been successful destroyed. Steve, he couldn't stop thanking T'Challa for the news. In the next few hours, Steve went to Wakanda to see his best friend and after that, Bucky's life was about to start!

* * *

After Ross called, Stark was confused, that son of a bitch was a master in manipulation, the more he thought, the more he started believing Ross was right, but a part of his mind keep repeating Emilia's words about revenge…

In an impulse, Stark went to the garage and before he knew, he was inside of S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters to talk with Nick Fury.

Fury knew how Ross worked and sometimes he just wish the Hulk had smashed him, but we don't get what we want always, so life goes on, they say…

The only thing that surprised Fury was Stark coming to talk with him, their relationship was in eggshells, so every action had to be careful planning or all hell went lose.

Ross contacted Stark with some kind of idea to amplify Wanda Maximoff powers, _some shit that looked like Charlie's Xavier Cerebrum from those stories for kids. What were they call?_ _Right! The X-Men!_ Stark remembered.

Fury listened everything, asking questions when it was needed, it was a peaceful meeting, but Fury knew he had to take the risk about some questions.

"Let's imagine, that, Emilia Evans and Isaac Raines were coming back to S.H.I.E.L.D., were they people you might working with?" Fury asked.

"You know as well as me, that I had work with them." Starked pointed ou.t

"True! But that was a long time ago. People change, goals in life adapt…"

"You mean long time ago by before the Avengers? Sure, long time! I don't see the changes…"

Fury sighed. "Let's keep in mind, Raines and Evans are no longer agents, life did change for them."

"Indeed. But what makes you imagine that both could ever came back to S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Stark was intrigued, he was sure Evans wasn't in the mood to obey Fury's orders again…

Fury decided to open a bit of his idea and motivation. "Some old names from their past are back on radar, and you and me know how much those people need to be taking down."

Anthony Stark thought for a minute, those old names were without a doubt from Hydra, from the time Evans and her team were prisoners. He wasn't sure, if that was such a good combination, matches with gasoline, was an explosive mix, but what an irony, wasn't he in the same position with Rogers? Well fucking played Fury! Well done!

"And you don't have agents for doing that? Or perhaps you should call Captain America!" Stark gave Fury a false smile, one of those which doesn't reach the eyes.

Fury masked it well, but Stark was waiting for it, he saw a subtle change in his posture. "I do have AGENTS, good agents, but always thought those two leaving, was a waste of talent and besides not many people can catch Ivan Kaiser… I can count on my hand how many!" He decided to ignore Stark comment about Rogers.

Stark arched an eyebrow. "Right… Good talk!" He stood up to leave.

"Stark." Fury stood up, stopping right in front of him. "I meant what I told you. Revenge not always brings peace, moving forward isn't easy, but it's the best way to let it go."

Stark stood a few seconds looking to Fury's boots before meeting his eyes. "I will keep that in mind." Leaving Fury's office without looking back.

* * *

Most of the times, life doesn't happen like we wish, like we wanted, sometimes life throw us a curve ball, we lose our balance and fell. It's not the fall the hurts, it's getting up when we are on the ground, bruised, hurt, lost. That is a tough part.

Bucky Barnes lost everything, his freedom, his life. Waking up in Wakanda, felt like a curse and at the same time a blessing. Doctors explained what happened during his sleep and what was need to be done, when he was surround by machines and doctors, his heart was beating so fast that it might exploded.

The procedure was fast, he felt every fiber of this body moving, like a burning pain through his body, he felt it starting on his fingertips and running through him, until the deepest parts of his brain.

His heart felt his mind getting free of the brainwashing, all his cells were trap and slowly start to feel from themselves, a single pulse of energy coming from his mind, he felt alive for the first time in decades, suddenly everything turned white and last thing he remembered was pain.

When Steve Rogers arrived to Wakanda, T'Challa was waiting for him, when he explained all that had been done to Barnes, the persistent research of finding a way to get rid of his brainwashing, how to make it happen on his body, all side effects.

Despite Barnes being in full control of his mind, there might be times he would be confused and not sure of what is reality and what is memories. T'Challa warned Steve about it, because that might happen more often in the first months, all doctors agreed that his brainwashing was eliminated and nothing could trigger something similar to that. Barnes was free.

T'Challa guided Steve to his doctors so all questions and doubts might be asked, of course there were some cares that needed to be done at first, and with time Barnes would do a full recover.

Everyone left, leaving Steve alone with Bucky. Both were guests on T'Challa house and kingdom. Steve could not stop shaking the smile on his face, his best friend looked so peaceful sleeping, he himself was so tired, he left his team as soon as T'Challa called and send a chopter.

All of them understood his reasons and gave him strength to come, but as happy as he was to be here, he knew he was being needed into his team. They were tracking a team from Hydra, who was trying to build more resources and recruiting people. Everyone knew Hydra hadn't be full destroyed, some rats still alive, but right know his mission, was Bucky. All his heart could hope was that everyone was safe.

Bucky, sleep for almost one morning and half of an afternoon, relaxed was the first he felt. The second thing was a presence on the room, he looked around to find his best friend sleeping on the couch next his bed. Bucky smiled, for someone who used to sleep in any place, he looked too big for such a small couch. Definitely he was tired, Bucky was curious to know what Steve had been doing since he went to cryo. He was going to find soon, now he was going to let both of them have a few more minutes of sleep and rest.

* * *

It wasn't an easy choice, it took time to think and a mental debate, and even now Emilia wasn't sure. Fury made a good case definitely, but some part of her wasn't too sure of he said it for the right reasons or on the contrary. Raines was on the same position, both liked their life, but they also missed the rush of adrenaline and danger, there was only one thing bother them. Why now? It's been a year since the Avengers Initiative had finish. Why call them now?

Something told her, she might not like the why, still she was about to find out. Raines was inside with Fury, he asked to speak to them individually, all she had to do was waiting a few more minutes and her questions were about to be answered.

After Fury talked with both alone, he wanted to explain some details so he asked for both at his office. Meetings with those two always took time and this one wasn't an exception. Between the three, there was only one more person in the room, Maria Hill.

She listened quietly, taking notes of same of Evans' questions. Hill was torn, she wanted to work again with those two, but the same time, she was afraid of it, because Hydra changed them, and wasn't for the best. Her biggest worry was if Emilia and Isaac would still take the pressure, the killings and the suffering. Last time, both broke which take them to voluntary leave S.H.I.E.L.D., only time would tell!

Those two working with Stark is worse than having the Hulk on the lose… Maria Hill sighed, only to have Emilia's eyes on her, just like she knew exactly what Hill was thinking. _Perfect. Fucking smart ass._

* * *

There was a lot to process, Bucky was having flashbacks and in the next few days and months his life was going to be just like this, without warning, memories could float in his mind. At this point, every memory was a new one from an old life. It wasn't easy, doctors warned him about it, but he needed this. He needed to find out about every missing piece of his life.

Steve was always there for him, Bucky would be eternal grateful for it. What hurt him the most, was the screams and the begging of his victims. Steve knew that wasn't going to be easy to get through, but he needed to be there by his side. His team kept contacting him for news and to check in.

Sometimes, he was afraid Bucky might go back to his Winter Soldier days and everything they were winning every day might get lost, but in the end of the day, reality had always won.

Steve and Bucky had talk about everything, since they younger days, to the new old memories he was having. Steve wanted to talk with Fury to help them settle down Bucky. He was going to need all the help in the world to understand this new era, even Steve still didn't get some things, their time was a much simple time!

Bucky on other hand, wanted to join Steve team, he truly wish to spend the rest of his days trying to repair the pain he had cause on this world. He wanted to save as many people as possible from Hydra, he was going to dedicate his life on this cause.

Steve was wishing Bucky found happiness and a peaceful life, but he also knew that was impossible, because they were both soldiers and still fought for the values and morals of their time, that wasn't never going away.

For now it was time to heal and starting to get used to be a free man. Steve just hoped people didn't find out about Bucky, because despite a small amount knew he wasn't the Winter Soldier anymore, the rest of the world still believe he was.

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"No. I'm having a leap of faith!"

"That makes two of us!" Isaac Raines gave Emilia Evans one of his charming smiles. After meeting Fury and Hill where both had known the full details of Fury's idea, they asked for a few moments alone to decide their fate. Fury explained they were going to work directly with Stark and Hill, it was to be select a team which was supposed to help them on missions about Ivan Kaiser and his associates, the only two rules Fury applied was, the team could not be captured or associated with S.H.I.E.L.D. and the criminals must be keep alive. That last part had a bit of objection from Evans, since she was up to a quick execution, clean, fast and made sure people stay death for good.

With every step she took, all she could hear was her heartbeat and Wonder Woman theme appearing in her head. Entering Fury's office, both Fury and Hill looked at them with caution.

"Seems you have an answer."

Evans and Raines exchanged a look. "We are in." A pause. "But if the Winter Soldier cross our paths, I shall kill him Nick. Do you have a problem with that?" Emilia challenged Fury.

Fury took a moment to think. The Winter Soldier was death, only Sergeant Barnes nowadays. Emilia didn't need to know that. Nick Fury knew she might shoot him this time for good, she had already shoot him once as warning sign, Emilia always said the next time, was his last day on Earth. So taking a leap of faith, Nick Fury said. "We have a deal!"

"Good choice."

Fury sighed. "Let's now focus on the real mission. Tomorrow at 7.00 am be here on my office. Hill will show you around and you explain everything about our protocols. See you!"

Raines gave them a nod and started leaving the room. Emilia casted one last look to Fury and Hill, she knew Fury was lying, but what he didn't know was she had been looking for the Winter Soldier and now he had just gave her the means.

* * *

 _ **I'm back xD Finally! I have a new job, life has being crazy! This chapter is not my best at all, I tried but something just doesn't feel right.**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Bellfort

When the door opened, Stark smile turned into a real one, it's been almost four years since they had been working together, Stark and Evans had seen each other recently, but Raines not. The hug between those two men, was a real bond and genuine. Stark always like Raines, both had a perfect amount of sarcasm and dark humour, perhaps that was why they bond so well together.

The tree sat down and listened Hill instructions, medical exams were needed and also practical and physiologic exams, both Emilia and Raines need it to be on the field.

Doing medical exams was easy, piece of cake, physiologic not so much. Both had things deep down buried that neither wanted to remember, both knew that wasn't the healthiest way of dealing with problems but was the only way they found to do it.

Raines and Evans, had the same training. Raines was an astonishing shooter, he was natural with guns, his last name should be Macgyver because he always found a way to save the day and escaping.

Evans was a master with knives, something a dear friend taught her about, Adam Lambert, a friend and one of her teammates. Emilia always memorised escape roots before going on mission, she and Stark helped Fury's security team developing protocols in case of being attack or in case of need to run away... She had the ability of turning a building into a safe house or into a trap. That was what made them unique, different styles, but both needed on a team.

About their fighting skills, let us just say that Emilia wasn't feared for respect but for real fear. She never left an adversary alive, S.H.I.E.L.D., didn't teach her that, Emilia always was an aggressive fighter, but during her captivity on Hydra, she turned into a killing machines. Raines on the other hand, was also brutal, fight to hurt, but very rarely to kill, only if it was necessary- He had no problem into killing his adversary, but wasn't his signature mark like Emilia Evans.

After almost an entire day doing exams, both passed all tests from S.H.I.E.L.D., not top marks like a few years ago, but good enough to be on the field. A room was assigned to both on Stark's facility, it didn't feel like home anymore but S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters was even a worst option.

* * *

Time flew, hours, days, almost four months later, on the other side of the ocean, in a small apartment near Stockholm, there was a knock on a door. After a moment or two, Falcon opened it, taking a good look to the person in front of him.

"You look like shit sunshine!"

Bucky gave him a deathly glare.

"What? No hug? No kiss? After all this time, you still a caveman, I see!" Falcon joked stepping aside so Bucky and Steve could get inside. Steve was received with joy, Bucky with slightly mistrust, there could be time to ask questions and let answers flow.

Falcon and Hawkeye updated Steve, after everyone gather together to listen what happened in Wakanda, questions were ask about Bucky's past and some missions, with time everyone would look at Bucky as one of them, Steve knew only time could help.

From what Hawkeye told Steve, there was someone catching Hydra's rats, they didn't know who they were or how they do it. Hawkeye contacted Fury, but he said it wasn't S.H.I.E.L.D., and the method was too efficient for them. Steve was curious.

"All I know is we had Zackyris under surveillance, cameras, wires all set and suddenly no signal and he got missing without a trace. No fingerprints, DNA, not even a photo from traffic cameras of someone who might be looking from him." Clint sighed. "I haven't see a work like this in many years Cap."

"Are you sure your friend was in Wakanda?" Sam asked. Steve gave him a look. "Just asking, because this started almost at the same time you went to Wakanda. Too much of a coincidence."

"Romanoff is empty." Clint said checking his phone. "No one she knows hired anyone for this kind of job, she says someone told her about a old rumour. S.H.I.E.L.D. used to have a team similar to this description, but it was only a gossip, never this team was found or even seen in action. I had heard it too, but nothing proved this team ever existed, everyone assumed it was only a story to scare the Government. Looks like we are chasing a ghost or an enhanced."

Steve started. "This team had a name?"

Clint shrugged. "Red Delta, I think, but if you asked me Cap, I never believe they existed, because even for black ops there is a code to each team, and I had access to all of it and never cross with that name."

"Fury could be lying, but I agree which this kind of operation doesn't look like S.H.I.E.L.D. at all, to clean and quiet for their style." Sam commented.

Steve nod. "Fury is a spy, but being at the same side, he might have said something by now."

"Romanoff is coming back, she asking if she need to do any stops." Clint asked.

Steve thought for a moment, there was no point being in Sweden anymore, they lost Zackyris trace, there were others leads to follow. "She can stop in Graz, we will meet her there."

"Team, let's pack! Austria here I go!" Sam joked taking the stairs to his room.

"Hid the chocolate, Austria!" Clint yelled on Sam's direction.

"Funny, real funny, eagle guy!"

* * *

"Is he alive?"

"What do you think Nick?"

"Just making sure... He doesn't look to good."

Emilia took a long look to the man; Raines had just torture him for answers.

"Looks good to me, he is breathing. What else do you want?"

Nick Fury, rolled his eyes. "Next time, less punching."

"As you wish boss."

Fury glanced to Emilia, making eye contact, images of the past reaching into each other minds; Emilia was the one who broke eye contact. "I got what we need."

"And that is?" Fury asked.

"Austria." Emilia said turning to leave the room.

Fury sighed, looking to Raines. "Things might turn complicated. Are you sure you can take it?"

Raines looked at the man in front of him, they knew each other since Raines recruitment, Fury had personally chosen Raines for The Red Delta task force, but time had changed him too.

"I hope I don't have to find out Nick." He paused. "But if I have to, things can't be worst than Switzerland right?"

Fury took a few seconds to answer him, Switzerland had been his worst nightmare, in a life of lies and deaths, that mission could always hunt him until his death.

"Nothing can be worse than that." Both agreed on that. Raines gave him a nod of dismiss, leaving the room.

* * *

Planning a mission takes time, effort and patience. Raines' job was checking all equipments and guns they may needed, every single tactical aspect of the mission. Evans' job was looking for escape roots, every part of the mission that implied planning was on her watch. This time, they were only going to take two members of the team Fury assigned to be working with them.

This team wasn't easy to complete, nobody was good enough at Emilia and Issac standards, but finally after some time, four people were chose, they didn't work always with them, but every time they needed a second help, this team could come with them.

This time, only two people were coming, because in Austria help was needed, despite being a dangerous mission, it wasn't one of the top dangerous.

* * *

"Are you sure he is coming?"

Emilia took a moment before answered. "He must. He owns me. If he doesn't, well he won't live longer than today." Emilia said it in a dark tone.

Raines raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said you were in a good mood!"

Emilia took her eyes from the alley, looking into Raines. "I'm. What makes you find I am not?"

At that Raines smiled. "Nothing. Just checking."

Emilia kept her gaze on Raines eyes, neither of them breaking it. So much flashing into each other's eyes without words being needed. "Liar!"

Raines smiled widely, breaking eye contact. "And I am not the only one."

Emilia expression softness, she could hide herself from everyone, but never from this man, no matter what, he always knew better.

Raines suddenly saw what they were looking for. "Let's move! He's here."

Both Emilia and Raines got out of the car, walking towards their contact. "Looking good Marshmallow!"

The man chocked in the smoke of his cigarette. Coughing and swearing. "Go fuck yourself Evans."

Raines clapped his shoulder, smiling wickedly, making the man drop his cigarette. "Good to see you Marshmallow!"

"The hell with you two!"

"Ouch, someone is in a bad mood."

"No shit, Sherlock! My payment wasn't available and lost some time torturing the fucking thief, I really need that fucking cash!"

Raines mocked. "Who did you kill Inspector Lestrade?"

The man glared. "That's funny. Seriously! Do you want my information or not?"

Emilia and Raines glanced into each other. "Speak fast!"

They know Hydra was in Switzerland, more specific, Ivan Kaiser associates, they might not be able to kill them all or captured them, but one less head was better than nothing. The man they were coming for was an old face from Hydra, and an old acquaintance from them, someone that had been involved on their time in captivity in Switzerland.

* * *

"Do we have eyes on the target?"

It only took a second and glance to Natasha confirm it. "All good, Steve."

After Zackyris' failure, everyone was focus on get this mission right. Steve Rogers was ready to strike at any moment. After some discussion, everyone agreed, to do a two team mission. Bucky and Wanda stayed in the Hotel, because she could keep an eye on him and somehow in the past few months, they had formed a bond, Wanda helped a lot Bucky with his nightmares and to control his emotions. Bucky at first was a bit suspicious of her power but with time, he learnt to trust her and started to like her pretty much like a young sister.

Natasha and Clint were hiding in a van on the north corner of building, just across of the place they were watching. Steve and Sam were waiting for their signal to get inside. Inside of that building was one of Hydra's rats, Janus Bellfort, he was known for his knowledge on medicine and a curious about pain endurance, a sadistic bastard in other words. Captain team had been following him for a few days, seen his routine, who he met, where he went, everything. Right now he was on a meeting with a Bank Director, surely to get founds for his case, not many Hydra agents were seen, but they might be inside before Bellfort arrived.

It was when Natasha finally got access to all cameras, that Steve and Sam got on move. Get inside wasn't the problem, the problem was to get out and bring Bellfort with them.

Everything was happening as smooth as possible, but what they didn't know was they were not the only ones getting inside of the building, Emilia Evans and Issac Raines were already inside of it, shit was about to happen!

* * *

 _ **I'm sorry I took so long... I am really sorry :(**_


	6. I did not see that coming

"Oh momma! I had forgotten how hot you look in uniform!" Raines joked as they we walked close by Hydra operatives, everyone was wearing a mask for identity protection, included them.

Evans send him a deathly glare. "Should I tell Samantha to wear it on top of you?"

Raines turned his head so fast, that he was sure it whiplashed. "Fuck it, now I need to make that fantasy real!" He smirked before teasing her. "She on top of me, nice, very nice!"

Those remarks reward him with a poke right in his ribs. "Keep dreaming your pervert!"

Even with the pain in his ribs from her blow, Raines could stop a laugh. "Now that is a dream for my lonely days!" That made Emilia chuckled.

Both got inside disguise as security from the building. Besides Hydra, there were guards securing the building, where important and illegal meetings frequently happened. Getting inside was difficult but the real problem was catching Bellfort and leave with that bastard without too much attention on them.

Emilia and Raines stayed on the hall where the meeting was happening, they saw Bellfort coming, followed by only two Hydra agents, which was odd, normally there were more agents, which mean one of two things, first there was another event more important than this happening, or second this was a fast meeting.

Turned out, it was really a fast meeting, security started moving, everyone knowing their place after the meeting was over, Raines and one of Hydra's agents were following behind escorting Bellfort, Evans and the other were ahead securing the perimeter.

They were leaving to the car on the garage, when shit started to happen, nobody saw it, but the lights flicker for seconds and suddenly a grey shield came into their direction, screams and shots were fired.

Next thing Emilia saw, was a strange drone flying towards them shooting, Raines stood with Bellfort running towards the car they were suppose to use, firing and running. Emilia ran behind the near car, trying to get a good look of who was attacking, when heard men fighting, next thing happening, one of Hydra's agents just flew right on top of the car she was hiding.

Everything was happening so fast, she didn't know how many enemies were, what the hell was that drone, or if Raines was ok, but she took a leap of faith of that moment to shoot.

Raines was fighting one large man, while the other was fighting the Hydra agent, it took her half a second to make a decision, she aimed, shooting the Hydra agent right in the head making him fall dead, shot the other one in the chest and pointed the gun to the third one fighting Raines.

The large man, looked behind, yelling. "Sam." At that moment Emilia saw it, Steve Rogers, the fucking Captain America, looking concern, towards the man who was down, clearly in pain grabbing his chest. It took her a flash of his face to know, that she had just shot, Sam Wilson, the Falcon.

Raines took that slip from Steve Rogers, to point his own gun to him. "Before anyone gets more hurt, I suggest you to let us go." That brought Steve Rogers attention towards Raines.

Rogers sighed. "I can't let you take him."

This time was Emilia turn to speak. "Then, I shall kill your friend." Saying that she started walking towards Sam, but after a few steps, that strange drone appeared in front of her, blocking her path and pointing a small machine gun to her.

That made Sam smirked. " Not today. Now why don't you let us take Bellfort before someone gets hurt!"

They were on a crossroad, nobody was going to break, what a hell of a situation. Steve Rogers broke the silence, Natasha and Barton had already heard they were in trouble and were on the move, but so were the two agents who came with Raines and Evans. "I know you are just doing your job, but that man is a criminal." Rogers pointed his fingers to Bellfort who was hidden behind Raines.

"I could say the same thing about you Steve Rogers." Raines answering him.

Steve Rogers, sighed, even doing the right thing on the wrong way, he knew deep down he was becoming similar to a criminal. "You might be right, but I never kidnap people to torture them on Hydra's orders."

Emilia took a step closer to them, having the drone following her. "It's funny you said that Captain, you might not have kidnap people, but you made a lot suffer, because of your irresponsibility and your blindness to protect your monster friend." Emily said the words with such a rage fury and venom, that made Steve Rogers breathing hard, just like she had punched him right in the gut.

Steve frown. "You are not Hydra."

That made Sam, looked between the exchange of both. "Then, who the hell are you?"

Emilia never left her eyes of Steve Rogers face. "Someone, that if you cross my way again, will kill you, without a single drop of regret."

Saying that, a sound of brakes was heard, Raines took that moment to kick Steve Rogers in the chest making fall, that the same time, Emilia throw two smoke grenades blocking the drone vision and gave them a moment to get away, when their team appeared on a vehicle. Shots were fired, Natasha and Barton got inside at that some moment, shooting towards the black sedan who was getting away.

"Cap? Sam? You guys alright?" Barton asked running into their direction.

Steve was sitting in the floor, just dumbfoot, about what had just happening but he waved his head. Sam stripped his bulletproof jacket, feeling sore from the impact of the bullet, and he missed a few breaths, because the shot had been to kill, it was a few inches from where his heart is. "Fine, just sore."

* * *

Bellfort cried, begged, but nothing save him from the beating he took, or from the excruciating torture he was inflicted. It didn't take to much for him to speak, hiding operation bases that S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't know about, people who had never been associated with Hydra, secret operations, where to find data and reports and most important how to access all that knowledge. Natasha Romanoff had leaked a lot of information but there was a big part still hiding in plain sight.

Emilia could shake the feeling that finding Rogers, meant that they were on the same tracks doing exactly the same thing. Fury knew something, or perhaps not, be she owned him a call! She left her own thoughts when the smell of cinnamon reach her noise, Raines was approaching her with two cups of coffee, he handle her one. Emilia smiled appreciating the gesture.

"Fury called, he want us to move Bellfort for a safe base on Norway."

Emilia brown. " I thought we were suppose to get him to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters …"

Raines scratched his forehead. "So was I, but he said, it's safe to have them on different locations and besides he said, nothing could come from Bellfort mouth after us… I really don't know what he meant by that!" Raines smirked.

"Ahah. True! I didn't kill him, that should be count for something." Emilia said, she was so contented with her coffee, Raines always knew how she liked it, it gave her a sense of nostalgic. "And about Rogers?"

Raines sat next to her, feet on the parapet. " He says he didn't contact him. It's been awhile since they talk. I asked him if he knew where they are, Fury assure me that he lost trail of them in Stockholm."

"So he is following them? Does Tony knows?"

"Do you really believe Tony isn't following them?"

Emilia sighed. "You are right. I just wish people told me things, because every time people started with secrets, shit happened."

"You tell me about it!"

"So, what now?"

"Now, we take this motherfucker to Norway and next mission is up!"

Emilia took his mug standing up. " I like the way you think brother." Emilia left to check on the prisoner, leaving a lazy Raines behind.

* * *

"Does Fury knows anything?"

"No, I talk with Hill. They don't know anything, it wasn't them." Barton sighed.

"Well, a challenge it's always welcome, but I don't like losing." Romanoff stated.

At that moment, Bucky and Wanda got inside of the apartment. "What the hell happened Steve?" Bucky asked.

Steve Rogers was sitting at the sofa in the corner, he had been quiet for some time, it wasn't the fact they lost Bellfort that was bother him, it was the way those two agents, got away, precision. They were outnumber, got surprise and despite it, they ran away. He was sure Sam could had been killed, if Redwing had not been near.

The agent that was protecting Bellfort had pointed him a gun, he was sure he would not hesitate in shoot him, but killing was not a priority, the same could not been said about the other agent, female for sure, despite both been with masks, her blue eyes were cold and her words struck him for the rage and the intensity. She would had kill them, Steve was sure of it and that was bother him, somehow he brought her pain, during one of this missions or during his time finding Bucky, because she did mention him.

Perhaps Tony was right after all, they needed to be put on check, but it was too late for that, he had broke that bridge long time ago. Sometimes he wonder what he and Vision have been doing, he only knew what was show on the news and fact was that Iron Man had been seen sometimes, but Tony Stark very rarely and never speaking to the press. Steve knew some wounds could never been healed, he only hope for one day, he might apologize to Tony and hoping for some forgiveness, until now, he could try to do his best.

"Steve?" Having Bucky's face right in front of his made him wake from his thoughts. "Sorry man, I was thinking."

" Are you alright?" Bucky's concern voice reach Steve ears.

"Yeah. Just thinking about what happened." He looked to Bucky and an idea occurred him.

"Short version, four agents and two of them were with Bellfort, those were able to ran away with him, they didn't look like Hydra, the one I fought was a really good fighter and the other one shot two people like it was nothing. They were well trained, like soldiers, but I can't put his fighting style, it was almost like he was dancing, I couldn't see his next move." Steve sighed.

"Why don't we see the footage? I just got them!" Romanoff exclaimed.

Everyone gather around Romanoff's laptop to watch it. They were watching until Bucky asked her to stop. "Did you saw that?" He pointed to the agent near Steve.

Romanoff rewind a few seconds and let it play. "Damn Steve you got really lucky!" Romanoff whistle.

"What? I don't see nothing!" Steve exclaimed.

Bucky asked Romanoff to rewind again. " Look closely to his right shoulder, it goes up, that was a signal for not shot you. That agent was going to shot you after hitting Sam. The man near you stop her. That's a classic sign from Hydra, right shoulder don't shot, left shoulder shot. Despite everything that man save your life."

Everyone let the information sink for a moment. Barton was the one breaking the silence. " You think hey might not be Hydra because of their presence, but that holding gun with a left hand it's pretty normal on them, I have my share of pointed guns from Hydra to know that, left hand shooting it's Hydra, in S.H.I.E.L.D. every instructor is right handed, or well they used to be, I don't have training anymore to know for sure."

Wanda confirmed. " Clint is right, I watch agents training and everyone shoot with left hand only some knew to shot both hands."

"Why don't me see all the footage, something tells me we are going to spend some time re-watching it." Sam intervened.

When the video was over, everything took some time thinking, Romanoff and Bucky were impressed with the man skills, Steve was right, it wasn't easy to see his next move, both could see it because of their training, which only made them more confused. Who the hell were they?

It was Barton who made it even more confused. "We are assuming they are Hydra, but I don't think so."

"Why do you say it?" Steve asked.

"Cap, does this look to you like agents trying to protect Bellfort or kidnaping him?"

"Wait! What are you seen that I'm not Clint?" Romanoff asked.

"From the moment they got inside of the garage I felt something was off, but I couldn't see it what was. Look at the woman, she is slightly in front of the other agent, and the other is slightly behind of all of them. Two Hydra agents in the middle with Bellfort, and those two are further from them, and look closely the agent behind, is getting his hand behind his back." Barton stopped expecting everyone to follow him, but the look of everyone faces was from confusion.

Bucky smirked. "He was about to get his gun out, right before you and Sam attack, which means, he was going to shot someone."

Wanda intervened. "So they are Hydra?"

Clint smiled to Wanda confusion. "No, they might be pretending to be, but I'm pretty sure they used to be S.H.I.E.L.D."

"What in the hell are you saying, man? They shot with left hand, made signals with the shoulder …" Sam asked.

Clint smirked. "Yes they did. But the way they were transporting Bellfort on the garage, it's call diamond edge. It took me awhile to get there, because that technique it's old school and not every teams learned it. So simple, that sometimes it's difficult to identify it. Two agents with better training, one into the front and other on the back of the escort and the prisoner surrounded by weaker agents. That my friends, it is a prisoner escort technique learning in S.H.I.E.L.D and if that is not enough for you, the woman tap her right shoulder, a second later the other one is reaching for his gun."

Everyone fell in silence. Barton decided to break the ice. "Well, Hydra has their signs, we have ours. Now I think Fury owns us an explanation, because if I saw it, so did he." Nobody reacted to his words, _well Clint thought, better leave them be, I just fried their heads, he thought with a proud smile_." Now what do you guys want for dinner? I was thinking about some chinese!"

* * *

 **Enjoy!**


	7. Here we go again

" I won't ask a third time. What's your mission?" The agent asked in English with a strong German accent.

"What mission?"

The man was stuck by chains, on his ankles and hands, he was upright barely, a puddle of his on blood on the floor. A few more drops fell, after his refusal to answer.

" I will give you that, Agent Lambert, you are a tough son of a bitch!" The agent laughed, cleaning his hand on a tissue, gazing his next victim. "Perhaps Agent Raines might be more willing to talk." With his boot, the agent put pressure on Raines bloody thigh, making him scream.

Raines got stabbed on his right thigh, despite the blood he was losing for being upright, the soldier kept pressing on the wound making him scream with pain. "Now, I could have you been looking at, but for what? I will just make you another wound. You need to give me something Agent Raines, what were you doing on that house? What's your intel?"

Isaac Raines, was used to be on the other side, interrogating suspects sometimes even tortured them, not the other way around. He spat his blood on the floor and looked right into the agent's eyes. "Do you mind bringing me an espresso and a cheeseburger please? Oh don't forget the Ketchup, a burger without it, it isn't the same!" Raines winked.

The Hydra agent lost his cockyness, sending a punch right into Raines bruised ribs. Not a single sound left Raines mouth, despite the pain, he wasn't going to give that bastard the satisfaction of screaming. The Hydra agent was losing his patience. "Albert bring the other one, let us see if these two can handle the screams of a woman." Laughing sadistically, the agent look to his prisoners, Adam Lambert, Issac Raines and Emilia Evans.

Breathe. Inhale. Exhale. First words after a traumatic event, first words after a nightmare. That were the first thing Emilia Evans thought, after waking up. Again,another one, she would give anything to forget Switzerland, that damn mission, those weeks. They say time heals everything, but she didn't agree, time had only made her angry, and the wounds deeper. Ivan Kaiser, the rat that got away, the motherfucker she was sure couldn't had survive a whole overthrow of the base where he was, the missiles, the fire, everything turned into ashes, but still he survived and now that she knew it, it was time to kill him for good, Emilia was going to make sure of it.

"Good morning." A smooth voice called her from her thoughts. On her doorway, wearing a blue pajamas, Isaac Raines rested, drinking from one mug. He walked towards Emilia sitting next to her legs on the bed, offering her own coffee mug. Emilia took it, like an anchor to reality, coffee always made her warm and calm, peace of mind. She breath out.

"Are you ok?" Raines asked concern on his features.

Emilia swallowed one more time before answering him. "It's nothing, just my nightmares, since I spoke with Anthony they got back and worse." She gave him a small smile.

Raines sighed. " Since we decided to do this, I started have mine, always about Switzerland or Jonathan."

Emilia swallowed slowly, studying Raines features. "Sometimes I forget how close you two were."

Isaac gave her a sad smile. "Your brother was my best friend, fucking crazy … a bit like you."

Emilia slapped him on the shoulder "Hey, don't be mean!"

Isaac gave her a knowing look. "You hit me and I am the mean one?"

Both laughed at that. Emilia squeezed his shoulder. " It's ok. I miss them everyday."

Isaac sighed heavily. " I would give years of my life, just to have one more day with her and your brother. Don't get me wrong. I love Samantha, I have a beautiful daughter and a better life than I deserved. It's just I miss her… We had just a bright future ahead of us and … Fuck I am here and she… fucking Hydra. I know it's not fair being here bitching about it, when you lost so much… it's just some days I wonder where would I be if I had said no to that mission."

Isaac Raines wasn't a person to show emotions just like that, but Emilia knew she wasn't the only one who lost everything on that mission.

"No matter what everyone tell us Switzerland will always be a part of us, we lost a piece of us and life was and will never be the same after that. We changed, Hydra changed us. It's ok to grief, it's the normal thing to do, but we didn't have time for that, hate and anger were too strong for have heart to other emotions. Our grief is longer than most people, because Isaac we lost them, but we also lost ourselves and after what Hydra did to us, I don't know how in hell did we not snap."

Isaac took a moment to let Emilia words sink in, she was right, there were days all he could see was hurting people, he wanted the whole world to suffer like he did. Now, those days were less common, but after finding about Ivan Kaiser being alive, his desire for revenge started to grow. " You are right. I was always the most calm and controlled but you became the most wised."

Emilia smiled, embracing Raines in her arms, pulling him for a hug. "That is because I had you and Anthony with me, you guys gave me hope and strength to keep moving."

Like it had been a cue, both phones started ringing, flashing Anthony Stark face on the screen. Time to go work. While Emilia was dressing Raines spoke with Stark.

"He want to speak with both of us."

"Anthony or Fury?" Emilia asked.

"I am not sure of who, my guess is as good as ours. Anyway we should be on the move."

"Fine let us see what do they want."

Laughing, both left Emilia's Room, finding Stark.

" Are you going to work dress like that?"

Emilia frowned and looked herself. What was wrong with black jeans and a navy blue t-shirt… "What's the problem Anthony?"

"Are you serious? You are the legendary Red Jacket, you breathe red, you always wore red…" Stark looked at Emilia expectant.

"I'm not going to kill anyone, the red it's for it!"

"I don't care what the red this for! No one, will recognize you dressing like that!"

Emilia groaned, putting her hands on her hips. "And why should I want to be recognize?"

"Because you are a freaking legend! You are the Quake of old S.H.I.E.L.D. Let me put this, if I'm not wearing my suit, who am I?" Stark asked.

Emilia smirked, starting walk in his direction. " A fucking smug idiot!"

She entered the elevator. " Are you coming or should I wait for you to suit up Mr. Stank?"

A furious Tony Stark joined her, but after a few seconds, look her up and down. " Are you wearing Red underwear? Because that could explained the lack of red!" With that being said, Stark was rewarded with a punch on his ribs and Isaac Raines wouldn't stop laughing.

* * *

"Where is Raines?"

"How the hell do I know?"

"Aren't you live together?"

"And?"

Fury sighed. "Hill, find him!"

"Yes, Sir."

"What part of I need to you two in the debriefing, didn't you get?" Fury asked.

"Oh Nick, I got it, just fine. I'm standing here looking at your ugly face!" Emilia said it in a challenging tone.

Fury scolded, arching an eyebrow. " Is this going to be like this every time?"

"Why? Already thinking about fire me?"

"Damn well, I am!"

Emilia was about to answer him, when Raines show up. " Am I late?"

"Get your ass inside, now! Where the hell have you been?" Fury asked him mad.

"Sorry Boss, bad chilli last night! By the way Hill, you might want to send someone cleaning the west corner bathroom… I said, bad chilli!"

Emilia laughed freely, in their dictionary, bad chilli meant snooping around, but Hill and Fury might not know it.

Raines winked Emilia, which meant he found something worthy sharing later.

"Are you two done? Or should I call Stark to join us at this mad circus!"

"I'm fine," Raines said.

"So am I." Emilia smirked.

"Secure the room." Suddenly the room turned darker and mechanical noises were heard.

"Budapest, three days ago, two of Ivan's associates checked in, on Burtle's Hotel. Since then, only left the hotel once, bringing two large suitcases, which we believe in one of them was Doctor Frank Walter." Fury stopped, waiting for questions.

"I don't know about you, but who the hell is Doctor Walter?" Raines asked.

"You two might know him, by another name, Doctor Opium. His research is about how the amygdala works with fear under drugs effect."

"Bastard!" Emilia got close of the screen, that shown his picture. "I never saw his face, he always worn a mask." She looked at Raines. "You?"

Raines was focus on the picture. " Me neither. But I do remember his fucking voice. Jump Agent Raines, just jump." Raines sighed. "Sick bastard."

Fury took note of the information. "This sick bastard is in Budapest with at least those two…"

"...which means Ivan Kaiser might be nearby." Raines complete.

The meeting went as normal as was possible, information was the key for this mission.

" Extraction will the difficult part, I'm not going to sugar it to you, there might be a chance of people getting hurt." Fury let the words sink, looking around the table, for reactions, when we found none, he got into the tactical aspects of the mission.

"Now, I'm going to ask, which one of you are up to this." Fury sighed. "I know the risks I'm putting you into, but I need someone for the job."

Maria Hill was the first to talk. "Sir. I can go."

Fury nodded in agreement.

Raines and Evans exchange a look, it was Raines who spoke " We are in, only, if you let us interrogate them in our way."

The atmosphere in the room got colder, everyone on that table knew what was been asked. Fury took a moment looking to Raines, he knew by bring them back might mean going back to old habits and somethings he didn't like, but if that was the price, his soul could pay it. "By all means, you have my permission."

Emilia was stunned, not the answer she was expecting.

The rest of the meeting went as smooth as possible, two teams were formed, one as backup and other one for intervention, this last one, had Evans, Raines, Hill and Stark. Everyone had a mission and a place in the team. They were going to leave on the next day, a trip from S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters to Budapest.

* * *

"Damn this is good." Raines was having a moment, eating a Éclair, he had always be a sweet tooth.

Emilia smirked. "Careful love, you might lose a tooth. Not the best time to need a dentist."

Raines licked each finger slowly, taking his time. When he finished, he put an arm around Emilia' s shoulders and whispered in her ear. " Don't worry babe, my teeth will do their job on you, tonight, in our bed."

Emilia turned her head ready to reply when her eyes caught their target. "Everyone, I have eyes on the target,west corner near the bar."

Raines demander change, from playful to serious, the game was on!

* * *

Everyone agreed, it was for the best if Bucky stay at a place trying to get a life, learning everything Hydra took from him … But Bucky wasn't in the mood for that, he did explain that all his life, the only thing he learnt was how to fight, nothing more, nothing less, now what was he supposed to do?

Get a girlfriend, a job, and made up his past? Pretend to be someone else? No! His place was next to Steve, fighting against Hydra and everything that was wrong in this World. He didn't denied, he wanted to know the World, like a almost free man, but there was always going to be a shadow behind this shoulders, a fear of being recognized, fear of getting captured again…What life could he possibly have?

A family was something he always wanted, but now with the serum and Hydra, everything disappeared. With that last thought, he gathered around the table with people he didn't know very well, but for now, they were allies and if Steve trusted them, so could Bucky.

While the Avengers were discuss intel and tactic aspects of their mission, Emilia and Raines were already on the move, getting eyes on their target, but none of them knew, was their worlds were about to collide again, and this time things could turn a bit more complicated!

* * *

 **Hi everyone, it's been so long... Well I'm back, my life is getting in check, finally! So, I do hope to have more time to write and inspiration. I wish everyone a great week!**


	8. Budapest

She still remember her first mission as a Red Delta Agent. She was so young, everybody said she was a prodigy, one in a kind. Perhaps was the fact of her being the daughter of John and Miranda Evans, two of the top S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Agents, or perhaps she was just natural.

Emilia and Jonathan Evans were on their first assignment as Red Delta Agents, in Spain, when they received a phone call from Fury. That call changed everything, it was the beginning of a turning point, after that day, their lives were never going to be the same. They completed the mission with great success, their target was killed and intel was collected.

It took them three days to go home, since that phone call, they were welcome by Fury himself, his first words were from congratulations on their success, his second were condolences, the trip to the graveyard, was the first of many they would do, but at the time they didn't know it.

There were they, laying next to each other, John Evans and Miranda Evans, their lovely parents. Kill in action, during a mission against Hydra, they were so proud to find out their children had been selected to the most secret team on S.H.I.E.L.D., working in the dark, the first generation of Red Delta Agents, they only respond to Fury and nobody else. For the first in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s history, there was going to exist a black op team, it was an experimental project, but had everything to go on.

Now nothing matters, they were both death, grieving was not an option, they could move Earth and Heaven to find their killers and to destroy Hydra. After that day,if Emilia and Jonathan were exceptional agents, they become perfect...

"Hey, Emilia, what's wrong?" Raines came sit next to her.

Emilia wiped her tears and gave him a small smile. "Never mind, just… it's nothing."

Raines tentatively put an arm around her shoulders. "Hey, I know you, like nobody else. You just don't cry for nothing, tell me, what's hurting so much?" He tightened his embrace.

Emilia breath in his familiar scent, letting a sigh. "My parents funeral."

Raines frown. "Why are you thinking about it?"

Emilia inhaled slowly. "I really don't know. I just miss them. Would they be ashamed of me? of what I did? of who I become?" More tears fell from her eyes. "I'm monster Raines, I'm no different from Hydra! They twisted me, in a way … I just don't know which path is the right one anymore." She let herself cry, putting her arms around Raines dorso.

Raines let her cry, until she started to be more calm. "You are not a monster Ems, neither am I. We did things, nobody should do. It's true that we torture, kill and made horrible things. But fighting Hydra on the right path, brought us nothing, but pain and sorrow, you can't fight evil without have some on your own. I regret some things, but in all our years as agents, how many people did we save through our actions? They are the reason we did it." Raines gently smooth Emilia's hair. "Don't ever say, you are a monster. We did the best we could. The only monster in this story was Hydra. Ok?"

Emilia nodded. They stayed in silence a moment. "Do you really believe in it?"

Raines sighed. "I do Ems, we survived, we are here. We didn't get lost on the way. Made mistakes? Sure, but we're still here." He made sure to hold her face, making her look into his eyes. Emilia could see his sincerity, laying in his eyes. "Now, as much as I enjoy looking at your face, which is nice to look at, we need to get dress! Dr. Opium is waiting for us and we should leave that bastard waiting!"

Emilia cracked a smile. "We should not indeed!" She got up and Raines was almost leaving the room when she called him. "Thank you, Isaac."

They held each other eyes, before Raines gave her a small nod and left the room. That's when Emilia breath out. Time to get emotion on check, they were on a mission, her sorrow had to wait and what best way to get it out of her system than beating Hydra!

* * *

Daggers, check.

Gloves, check.

Blades, check.

Heckler & Koch MP5, check.

Glock 19, one check, two check.

Mask, check.

Grenades, check.

SIG Sauer P226, check.

Bulletproof chest, check.

Shields, check.

Stark technology in the suit, check.

Ready to go? Check!

"Not going to wear your Red Jacket?" Stark smirked.

"I don't use that anymore."

"It's a pity, should be fun to watch Hydra tremble on sight of it!" Stark smiled. "Don't you agree Isaac?"

Isaac was checking is Heckler & Koch HK416. "Don't put me on the middle of it!"

"See? Subtlety, is the key!"

Stark just punched her on the shoulder. " You always had as much subtlety as I do!"

* * *

"Who is there? The room was silent, but there was something in the air, she could feel a tension of something about to happen.

From the chair in her room, a shadow of a person started walking into her direction. She clung the sheets on her fists, the shadow stopped near her bed just above where her feet were. She couldn't see his face, but she knew that shadow, whose body belonged to.

"What do you want?" She asked a little afraid of having him in her bedroom in the middle of the night.

From the shadow of the man, a deep voice echoed. "I think you know what I want."

His voice and answer made her feel a tremor into her spine. She tried to move slowly away from him.

His voice came as soon as she moved. "Don't even think about it. Running won't save you."

She tilted her head in a defiant attitude. "Do you want to bet?"

She didn't see him move or coming, but in a flash, he had her pin down on the bed. His flesh arm pressuring her hip down and his metal arm around both of her wrists.

She tried to kick her legs but it only made her more trap, her legs were trap between his, and to still her he put some of his weight on top of her, his hips were caging her against her bed. She fought back against him, but she only sank more in the bed and with it, his weight increased. His flesh hand came to trap her face, it was only when he got closer that she would see his face clearly.

"Let me go!" Emilia snapped, fighting against his body was like fighting against a wall.

He didn't say even a word, he let her shouting, fight him, until she gave up.

"Let me go now!"

The silence was heavy between them, he could feel how tense she was and her pulse, he should let her go, but he couldn't.

"I can't." He said in a whisper.

"Yes, you can James." Emilia said in such a gentle way.

Bucky Barnes sighed, slowly he got closer, he inhaled deeply on her neck, his lips near her ear and in a seductively tone he said. "I can't do it, and deep down I think you don't want me too."

Emilia shivered on the sensation. " I don't want you in my life, you meant nothing to me."

Bucky Barnes kept travelling his lips on her neck, he put a bit more pressure on her wrists. "Is that so? So tell me, why have you saying my name on your sleep?"

Emilia groaned. "You are delusional Barnes!" She tried to move only to feel him pin her down even more, she was trying not let how amazing his body felt against her or how much she wanted him, she needed to get him away of her, otherwise they were both going to end up naked on her bed, again.

He stopped moving, looking into her blue eyes, he could see a storm, she was torn between fight or let it go. In the end he was also torn, it took him a while to get his heart in the way, they shouldn't involve, deep down he knew, but he was tired of fighting whatever was happening between them. If he was a better man, he should have left, but he was weak, desperate of her, every time he closed his eyes, her face would haunting, like a disease, like a sin. Sometimes dreams of a life together, others of desire, those were satisfying and disappointing at that same time… But the nightmares, those were what made him come to watch her sleep, to make sure Emilia was alright, in Wakanda, it was promised the Winter Soldier was dead, that he would never be haunted again for it, but fear is irracional, so his fear of him hurt her was clenching his heart.

She could see it, she wasn't the only one battling inside, it was fear of what could happen, of what they could become, destroying themselves or having a chance in a lifetime? She didn't know, sometimes the best way to defeat fear, is facing it. "Are you going to stare at me all night?"

Bucky gave a her a small smile. "It wouldn't be the first night."

She felt disarmed, fighting was one thing, but when pain and sorrow was so writing in his face, she had caught herself surrender to it, she just wanted to take it way, less it a bit, and that was what she did. Emilia kissed him, the moment their lips touch, he let go of her wrists and they immediately locked around his neck bring him even more close of her, after that, clothes flew, bodies moved together, hearts felt a less broken and the world outside of Emilia's room just fade…

"Oh God!" Emilia Evans woke on her bed, heart beating as fast as a marathon, breathing elaborate, and some ongoing situation down, in her underwear.

She gathered her thoughts, did she just have a sex dream about the Winter Soldier? What in the world? She knew her body, and she was feeling so peaceful and content, her center was pulsing like a machine gun, definitely some activity happened down there. Why could she dream about the very same person she wants to kill, after everything he done… She could feel the pressure of this metal arm on her wrists, his breath on her neck, and his lips… she touched her neck, it was on fire her skin, like someone had just kissed her there.

Why could such thing came into mind? It was so vivid, almost as memory from another life…

Deep down on her mind, something was bothering her, like she was suppose to know but wouldn't remember.

The strange thing was where was the disgust, the anger of what had just happened… She inhale deeply and a masculine scent hit her nostrils **,** Emilia scanned her room for the source of it, until she sniffed her pillow, the smell got stronger, it was like he had slept on that pillow, in her bed, on her bedroom. Just the mere thought, made her stomach sick, running to the bathroom, Emilia trow up, her nerves and the feelings of her nightmare.

* * *

"You look like shit!" Raines pointed, getting in step with Emilia.

"Sometimes I wonder how you got married…" Definitely wasn't your charm!" She snapped, walking past him fast.

Raines frowned." Hey, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Emilia gave him a look." Nothing of your concern." That made Raines, even more perplexed.

"Seriously, what the fuck is wrong? Did you have a nightmare or just woke up with your period?"

That comment made Emilia freeze. "Why in the hell do you care about how I slept?"

Raines frowned, putting his hands up in surrender. ""For no reason. I just asked, because last night you were fine… Now, you just look so piss for no reason… Hey, don't shoot me!"

Emilia sighed. She was being unfair and paranoid. " Just… I-I, just don't want to talk about."

Raines relaxed slightly. " So, I will have to ask any way. What made you be in such humour?"

Emilia shrugged. " Just some weird shit. Let's just say, I had a bad dream."

Raines looked at her, unsure if he should press her or not, but he knew at least he had to ask her. " Did involve Switzerland?" He cautious inquired.

Emilia groaned, mentally, images of her dream plagued her mind, she looked to Raines begging him to let it go.

Raines focus on her facial expression. " No. So until now... I had you piss, frustrated, nervous and I dare saying, embarrassed. What the hell did you dream about?"

Emilia didn't let his words affecting her, because she knew how good Raines was on reading people, there was a reason why he was so good at interrogators.

"Well, is there anything you would like to deduce, Sherlock?"

Raines cracked a smile. "Well, dear Watson, you are playing at defense and now are using humour to distract me from the matter. Just spit it out, unless you dreamed about me naked! I don't want to know how you imagine me in bed!"

Emilia stopped on her tracks." You smug bastard! I would never have a sex dream about you!" She poked him in the chest.

Raines raised an eyebrow and smoothly run his hands up and down Emilia's arms. " So you did have sex dream! The question is, about who?"

Emilia looked to him speechless, how in the hell did that bastard knew… unless… A thought crossed her mind. In a second, Emilia took Raines by surprise, pinning him against a wall, pressing on his throat.

"Tell me dear Raines, are you having strange dreams?" She said in a threatening tone.

He went from shock to smug in a heartbeat. "Why Ems? Have something to hide?"

Emilia shrugged. "Not really, what about you?"

That made Raines smiled wicked. " Seems to me that you are worry that I might know something… Are you?"

This time, she was the one smiling. "I don't know, why don't you tell me!" She pressed a little harder on his throat. "Have your enhanced come back?"

Raines snorted, " I don't know what you are talking about!"

She let go of this throat, but kept him against the wall. "You have been more distract and dreaming… I thought was about coming back… But looking back, I should have seen the signs."

Raines arched an eyebrow. "And what if my enhanced is back?"

Emilia gave him a look. "It could be nice to know it Raines, if you get trap in a moment, I need to bring you back!" She pointed out.

" I don't get trap in moments!" Raines said.

Emilia rolled her eyes. " Fine Dr.! You jump between time!"

"That's more accurate!"

He tried to get away from the wall, but Emilia pushed him back.

" Not so easy my boy. I will tell you about last night, if you answer me!" Emilia suggested in a smooth voice.

Raines studied her face for a moment, cautiously, said. " You know, whatever you dreamt, if and I repeat if, my enhanced is back, I might had seen everything. Just like I was there!"

"Did you enjoy it?" Emilia mocked.

" I did, but you did more!" Raines answered her smugly… That comment, made her slapping him in the face, pointing a finger to him.

"Don't ever, ever say it! I don't know what the fuck was that, but wasn't real!"

Raines grasped her wrist, before she could run away. "Ems, I was messing with you. I'm sorry, that came out without thought … I don't mean to make you mad, but you know the things I see, always happen. I get your frustration and fear, but in some point in the future you and Barnes are going to cross paths and what I saw and what you felt, it's real!" He gave her a comprehensive glare.

Emilia let go a shaky breath. " That can't be Raines!"

"Emilia, I saw it, it's going to happen in your future! And, sometimes we don't know the whole story."

Emilia huffed. "How can you say that? After everything we have been through? After what he did?"

Raines threw a hand through his hair. "Ems, I have been doing so research, I do believe there is more of the story, that what we know. I'm not defend him! God knows I can't forgive what happened… I'm just saying some things weren't told us."

Emilia picked up his tone. "Such as…"

Raines looked around. "Not here, not now!" Emilia was about to interrupt him, when he raised a hand. "We have a mission to do, we need to have our heads on the game!"

* * *

"Something smells funny!" Anthony Stark said, looking around.

" I agree! That aftershave of yours, is killing me! It smells like a dead cat… Damn! Next time you shave don't put the damn thing!" Raines said exasperated

Stark got quite offended about Raines' remark. "Hey, just because some boys, don't know what a aftershave is, doesn't mean all men are animals like you!"

Raines snapped his head at Stark's remark. " What did you just say to me? Did you just call me animal? Let me tell something old socks, if you…"

"Enough! Both of you! Next time I hear you two bickering, I will shave you both and stick the aftershave through your asses! Was I clear?" Emilia snapped, looking at two shocked men and a smirking Hill.

"I'll pay to see it happen!" Maria Hill declared, winking at Evans.

Raines was about to answer them, when Hill send him a glare, wherever he was about to say, wasn't nice!

Coming into Hill's earpiece, the other team spotted Frank Walter (Dr. Opium), he was entering the saloon.

Budapest was a fairy tale city, everything breathe elegance and history. Tracking Dr. Walter hadn't be easy, they only got eyes on him for two occasions, and neither of them was possible extraction. This time was different, they were on the dining room of a luxurious hotel, a lot of people around but better, much betters exits.

Stark and Evans were to play the distraction while Raines and Hill would kidnap the Dr. Stark and Evans casually pretending to have a couple's argument, which focus some attention from Hydra's agents, which were about to break the argument, when an explosion was heard and felt. Smoke started appearing from the Great Hall towards them. Hill and Raines took the unexpected moment to drag Dr. Walter, who was so astonished that only saw it coming to late. Stark and Evans didn't lose time either, attacking Hydra's operatives, during the fighting, Evans contacted Hill. "Poppins, is this on the program?"

A muffled voice answered. " No, I have no intel on it. Team Jordan hasn't neither!"

"If anyone had hear me, I SAID something smelt funny!" Stark yelled on the earpiece.

"The only funny smell is your aftershave!" Raines yelled back!

"Are you seriously?" Stark inquired.

"Shit!" Hill groaned.

"What?" Evans and Stark asked at the same time. Raines got perfectly, what Hill had just seen. Standing on the other side of the saloon, blocking their way out, was no one else then Natasha Romanoff.

"Black Widow. I repeat Black Widow is here. Our way out just got compromised." Hill warned them, pushing Dr. Walter through the crowd.

* * *

 **I don't know nothing about guns, so I had to look for it, I chose those, because of a video I watch that show the most famous guns on movies. XD**

 **Thank you to** crimson blood witch, **for always kindly review :) Any thoughts, suggestions, wishes? I'm open to ideas!**

 **Everyone, have a good weekend!**


End file.
